Angst, Demütigung und Verzweiflung
by Jesse Martin
Summary: Danny und Martin, erleben eine furchtbare Nacht.


6. Angst, Demütigung und Verzweiflung

„Was wollen wir heute Abend sehen?" „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht diesen Film oder willst du lieber was anderes sehen", Martin sah bei Danny mit ins Heft. Sie hatten Feierabend und Danny hatte eine TV Zeitschrift aus seiner Tasche geholt. Die beiden Frauen waren schon weg, nur Jack war noch da, er würde noch ein Weilchen bleiben müssen. Er sah auf und die beiden in eine Zeitschrift sehen. Er musste lächeln, seit sie ein Paar waren, war Martin viel entspannter, Danny war gut für ihn. Gerade lächelte Martin, denn Danny hatte ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert. Beide gingen sie zu Jacks Büro, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Bevor sie nach Hause gingen, fuhren sie noch beim Chinesen vorbei, um sich was fürs Abendbrot mitzunehmen. Danny sah gerade in einer ihrer Taschen nach und wäre beinahe auf Martin aufgelaufen. „Was ist los? Warum bist du stehen geblieben?" „Unsere Tür steht offen!" „Was?!" Leise stellten sie ihre Einkäufe an die Wand auf den Boden und zogen ihre Waffen. Vorsichtig und zu beiden Seiten sichernd betraten sie ihre Wohnung. Danny ging in die Küche und Martin ins Schlafzimmer. „Sicher!" „Ja, hier auch." Martin sah noch schnell ins Bad und kam dann wieder zu Danny ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Es war niemand da und so viel sie sehen konnten fehlte auch nichts. Schnell holten sie ihre Einkäufe rein. Die Tür war nicht aufgebrochen worden und es waren keine Spuren am Rahmen oder dem Schloss zu sehen. Martin sah Danny an und fragte ihn ob sie die Spurensicherung holen sollten. „Ist wohl besser."

Die Spurensicherung konnte keine verwertbaren Spuren finden, sie konnten nur sagen, dass das Schloss nicht aufgebrochen wurde, aber das wussten Martin und Danny ja auch schon. Sie hatten Jack absichtlich nicht bescheid gesagt, weil sie ihn nicht unnötig beunruhigen wollten. Nachdem das Spurenteam weg war, stand Martin mitten im Wohnzimmer und dachte laut nach. „Meinst du, der Eindringling hatte einen Schlüssel? Oder haben wir nur nicht richtig abgeschlossen?" „Ich denke wir haben schon richtig abgeschlossen. Ich weiß auch nicht was hier passiert ist." Danny ging in die Küche und stellte das Essen in die Mikrowelle, denn es war in der Zwischenzeit kalt geworden. Sie aßen schweigend zu Abend, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. „Meinst du wir sollten das Schloss austauschen lassen?" Martin sah auf und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Keiner von Beiden hatte noch Lust darauf den Film zusehen, sie saßen gemeinsam auf der Coach, der Fernseher lief im Hintergrund und Danny streichelte abwesend durch Martins Haar. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und sie schreckten zusammen. Danny, der am nächsten saß, reichte rüber und hob den Hörer ab. Es war Martins Mutter, die nur wissen wollte ob es den Beiden gut ging. Danny sprach einen Augenblick mit ihr, dann reichte er den Hörer an Martin weiter. Seit ihrem unerwarteten Besuch bei ihnen, rief sie ab und an mal an, um zu hören ob es ihrem Sohn und seinem Lebensgefährten gut ging. Martin sprach ein wenig mit ihr ohne ihr zu erzählen wie sie ihre Wohnungstür heute vorgefunden hatten. Nach ein paar Minuten legte sie wieder auf, nicht ohne Martin noch Grüße von seinem Vater auszurichten. Danny spürte wie Martin sich kaum merklich verspannte, als er von seinem Vater hörte. Gleich, als er aufgelegt hatte, fing Danny an Martins Schulter zu massieren. Martin schloss die Augen und versuchte sich bewusst zu entspannen, er konnte Danny nie was vormachen, denn der spürte es immer sofort, wenn er sich nicht ganz wohl fühlte. „Man merkt jedes Mal, wenn es um deinen Vater ging oder er mit dir gesprochen hat." Danny küsste Martin auf seinen Nacken und massierte weiter.

Der folgende Tag brachte eigentlich nur Schreibarbeit, das Team hatte gerade einen Fall abgeschlossen und nun mussten Berichte verfasst werden. Die Schreibarbeit ermüde fast mehr, als alles andere. Einen Vorteil gab es allerdings, man konnte eher Feierabend machen.

Müde setzte Martin sich auf die Coach und sah ihre Post durch, wobei ihm ein weißer Briefumschlag auffiel, auf dem nur einfach – An Danny Taylor – drauf stand. Martin gab ihn Danny, als er aus dem Bad zurückkam. Danny öffnete den Umschlag und entnahm ihm ein Bild auf dem sie Beide zusehen waren. Er stand auf, gab Martin das Foto und ging zum Schrank um in eine Schublade zu sehen. „Es ist weg." Martin verstand gar nichts. „Was ist weg?" „Derjenige, der in unserer Wohnung war, hat dieses Bild aus unserem Schrank mitgenommen." Plötzlich war Martin wieder voll bei der Sache. „Danny hast du dir das Foto genau angesehen?" „Nein noch nicht. Was ist, denn damit?" „Über unsere Augen ist ein schwarzes Kreuz gemalt worden. Was könnte das bedeuten?" „Gib mal her." Martin reichte Danny das Foto und der sah es sich genauer an. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe keine Ahnung was das soll." Martin sah Danny an. „Was meinst du sollten wir Jack bescheid sagen? Ich meine, erst wird bei uns Eingebrochen und dann bekommst du auch noch ein Foto zugeschickt, worauf unsere Augen mit einem schwarzen Kreuz übermalt wurden. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich davon halten soll." „Ich auch nicht, aber ich denke auch das wir noch etwas warten sollten bevor wir Jack davon erzählen."

In den nächsten drei Tagen passierte nichts Neues mehr und sie dachten schon das, das alles wäre. Doch, dann am vierten Tag, bekam Danny ein kleines Paket ins Büro geschickt. Er riss es auf und fand eine Videokassette. Martin sah ihm über die Schulter und wollte wissen was da drauf wäre. „Das weiß ich noch nicht, ich hab es gerade erst geschickt bekommen." Danny stand auf und ging in den Technikerraum, Martin folgte ihm. Der Techniker war nicht da und so legte Danny das Video selber ein. Das Band flackerte ein wenig, doch als es klarer wurde, sahen Danny und Martin sich beim Sex, bei sich zu Hause, in ihrem Bett, in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Martin schoss die Scharmesröte ins Gesicht, er schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Film ab. „Oh Mein Gott, was war denn das?!" „Na, das waren wir." Danny konnte sogar in dieser Situation noch grinsen. „Ja, das hab ich auch gesehen." Martin nahm das Video an sich und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, schnell ließ er es in seinem Rucksack verschwinden, dann drehte er sich zu Danny um und meinte, dass eine Kamera in ihrem Schlafzimmer versteckt sein musste. Danny war seiner Meinung. Jack kam aus seinem Büro und rief die Beiden zu sich. Danny sah zu Martin und bemerkte, dass er immer noch ein wenig rot war, aber das kannte Jack ja von ihm schon.

„Macht die Tür zu und setzt euch." Jack sah angespannt aus. „Habt ihr mir irgendwas zu sagen? Habt ihr vielleicht Streit mit irgendwem?" „Nein, wieso?" Jack sah ihnen in die Augen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich habe heute Morgen einen etwas dickeren Umschlag zugeschickt bekommen.

In diesem Umschlag waren eine Menge Fotos und sie zeigen alle euch Beide." Jack reichte den Stapel Fotos an Danny und Martin weiter.

Die Bilder waren offensichtlich in ihrem Badezimmer gemacht worden und sie sahen aus als ob es Standbilder aus einem Videofilm waren.

Einige Bilder zeigten Martin beim Rasieren oder beim Zähne putzen. Es gab auch welche von Danny, wie er sich die Zähne putzte. Dann kamen welche wo Martin aus der Dusche kam und sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften band.

Auf einigen sah man wie Danny nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ins Bad kam, das Handtuch fallen ließ und sich von hinten an Martin drückte, der gerade dabei war sich die Haare trocken zurubbeln.

Die nächsten Fotos gehörten wohl in die gleiche Reihe, denn Danny zerrte Martin das Handtuch von den Hüften so, dass auch er nackt dastand, auf diesen Bildern konnte man alles sehen, ihre ganze Nacktheit. Martin wäre am liebsten unter den Tisch gerutscht und von da aus vom Erdboden verschwunden. Danny küsste Martin eng umschlungen und zog ihn, dann Richtung Bett wo er ihm einen kleinen Stoß versetzte so, dass er auf dem Bett zu liegen kam, dann kletterte Danny auf Martin legte sich auf ihn und rieb seine Hüften auf seinen. Hiernach kamen nur noch belanglose Bilder, wie Danny sich die Haare kämmte oder Martin sich die Hände wusch. Bei den Fotos mit ihrem kleinen Liebesgeplänkel, lief Martin tief rot an und stöhnte vor Scharm auf, am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken.

Jack sah zu Martin rüber und wollte wissen was sie ihm darüber sagen konnten. Nun blieb ihnen nichts anderes mehr übrig, sie mussten Jack alles erzählen. Da Martin vor Scham kein Wort mehr zustande brachte, fing Danny an Jack ins Bild zu setzen. Jack hörte sich alles geduldig an, nur gelegentlich unterbrach er Danny, um Fragen zu stellen. Martin traute sich nicht aufzublicken, er konnte Jack einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Die Vorstellung das Jack gesehen hatte wie Danny ihn aufs Bett schupste und sich dann auf ihn legte, ließ ihn sich wünschen das er auf der Stelle Tot umfiel, das alles war ihm furchtbar peinlich. Nachdem Danny geendet hatte, stand Jack auf, sah sie beide an und meinte, dass sie jetzt in ihre Wohnung fahren werden, um die beiden Kameras zu suchen und wenn sie sie hätten würden sie weiter sehen. Jack gab die Fotos Danny, er sollte sie mitnehmen und wegpacken, es musste ja keiner im Büro sie zu Gesicht bekommen. Martin war Jack dafür sehr dankbar.

Zu Hause angekommen, stand schon wieder was zutiefst peinliches für sie an. Um die Kamera finden zu können, musste Jack einmal kurz ins Video sehen, um den Winkel ausmachen zu können. Gott sei dank musste er sich nicht lange ihr intensives Liebesspiel ansehen und doch hätte Martin sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Sogar Danny hatte, zum ersten Mal, seit Martin ihn kannte, leicht rote Wangen.

Die Kameras waren eigentlich gar nicht so schwer zu finden, wenn man nur wusste, dass sie da waren. Die Kamera im Bad war genau über dem Spiegelschrank, in einem Lüftungsschacht und mit ihr hatte man einen guten Blick durchs ganze Bad bis hin zu Martins Bettseite.

Die im Schlafzimmer, war auch in einem Lüftungsschacht und durch sie konnte man das ganze Schlafzimmer überblicken. Es waren Funkgesteuerte Kameras, die eine Reichweite von 300m hatten.

Danny kletterte auf einen Stuhl und holte sie aus ihren Verstecken, Martin nahm sie ihm ab. Er drehte sie in seiner Hand und meinte, dass man die überall in Läden für Detektivbedarf bekam. „Der Kerl der bei euch die Kameras installiert hat, muss hier in diesem Haus sein, da sie nur 300m weit senden."

Jack hatte Recht, sie mussten dem Hausmeister nach kürzlich neu zugezogene Mieter befragen. Der Hausmeister hatte eine Liste, es war Gott sei dank nur eine kurze Liste von fünf Namen. Drei davon kamen von Anfang an nicht in Frage, da es zwei ältere Ehepaare und ein junges Ehepaar mit einem kleinen Kind waren, blieben also nur noch zwei Mieter zu überprüfen. Die erste Überprüfung führte sie in den vierten Stock, wo sie mit gezogener Waffe an die Tür klopften. Schnell versteckten sie ihre Waffen hinter ihren Rücken, als eine ältere kleine Dame die Tür öffnete. Sie war doch sichtlich enttäuscht, dass die drei netten jungen Männer keine Zeit hatten auf einen Kaffee herein zu kommen. Das letzte Apartment das sie überprüfen mussten war nur einen Stock und genau eine Wohnung unter ihrer. Wieder zogen sie ihre Waffen und klopften an, aber auch nach dem zweiten klopfen öffnete niemand die Tür. Der Hausmeister hatte ihnen den Ersatzschlüssel gegeben, damit schlossen sie auf und gingen vorsichtig in die Wohnung. Es war keiner da, das Apartment sah aus als wohnte hier niemand. Jack forderte die Spurensicherung an, aber auch hier konnten sie nichts finden. Der Hausmeister erzählte ihnen, dass der Mieter einen Monat im Voraus gezahlt hatte und sonst nie aufgefallen war. Jack war der Meinung, dass der Kerl nur im Haus war um seine Kameras zu installieren und dann das Video abzuholen, allerdings konnte er sich nicht erklären warum er seine Beiden Agent bloßstellen wollte. Danny und Martin hatten auch keine Idee wer das gewesen sein konnte. „Na, wenigstens haben wir die Kameras gefunden ich wäre nicht gerne Hauptdarsteller in einem Streifen denn wohl möglich das ganze FBI zusehen bekommt." Martin sah Danny nur an, wie konnte er nur darüber Witze machen, so was war ganz und gar nicht witzig.

Martin hoffte am nächsten Tag nur das nicht schon wieder so etwas passierte er traute sich immer noch nicht Jack gerade in die Augen zu sehen, er Schämte sich. Wenigstens gab es Arbeit sie hatten einen neuen Fall und Danny war mit Sam unterwegs um schon mal die Angehörigen des verschwundenen zu befragen.

Martin saß an seinem Schreibtisch als sein Telefon klingelte, er nahm ab und meldete sich. „Agent Fitzgerald." Mit Einem Mal wurde Martin kreidebleich und sprang so heftig auf das sein Stuhl ein ganzes Stück weiterschlitterte. Vivian sah erschrocken zu ihm auf. „Was ist los Martin?" Martin brachte nur gestammelte Worte heraus. „Danny… er…er… ist… tot...!" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen denn seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Vivian verstand nicht. „Was ist?" Martin war schon auf dem Weg zum Aufzug als Vivian ihn am Arm zurückhielt. „Martin du sagst mir jetzt was los ist!" Martin sah sie an, doch er sah sie gar nicht richtig, er hatte Panik im Gesicht stehen. „Er stammelte nur immer wieder Danny… ist… Tot..." Vivian nahm ihr Handy zur Hand und drückte die Schnellwahltaste für Dannys Nummer. Es klingelte zweimal, dann ging Danny ran. „Danny Taylor." „Danny wo bist du?" „Wir sind gerade in die Tiefgarage gefahren. Wieso?" „Komm schnell nach oben." „Was ist denn los Vivian?" „Erkläre ich dir gleich komm einfach schnell nach oben." Vivian legte auf und drehte sich zu Martin um. „Martin, Danny ist nicht Tot ich habe gerade mit ihm gesprochen, er ist gleich oben. Martin sah sie an, er war immer noch ganz blass, er hörte zwar ihre Worte konnte sie, aber überhaupt nicht verarbeiten.

Der Fahrstuhl kam oben an und Danny ging schnell zu ihren Schreibtischen. Vivian führte ihn sofort zu Jacks Büro, wo sie einen kreidebleichen und zitternden Martin vorfanden.

Jack hatte den Sichtschutz herunter gelassen, es sollte keiner mitkriegen das Martin total von der Rolle war. Danny sprach Martin an, der sah mit einem leeren Blick auf. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Martin begriff das das Danny war der mit ihm sprach. Mit einem erleichternden Seufzer stand Martin auf und umarmte Danny. Danny schlang seine Arme um Martin und sah abwechselnd Jack und Vivian an. „Was ist hier los?", wollte er wissen.

Vivian meinte, das sie das auch noch nicht so genau wussten. Martin hörte langsam auf zu zittern und ließ sich von Danny in einen Stuhl drücken. Alle sahen ihn an und wollten wissen was, denn nun passiert war. Nachdem Martin sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte begann er zu erzählen. „Ich bekam einen Anruf vom Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut, der Anrufer sagte mir, dass sie Dannys Leiche da hatten und das ich vorbeikommen sollte um ihn zu identifizieren." Jetzt sahen die Anderen auch erschrocken aus und jeder konnte Martins Reaktion verstehen. Martin sah Danny an und flüsterte: „Ich hab echt geglaubt das du tot bist, was bin ich froh das du nicht tot bist. Ich liebe dich Danny." „Ich liebe dich auch Martin." Sie sahen sich Liebevoll in die Augen und hielten sich an den Händen.

„Wer tut denn so was und warum?" Vivian war die erste die die bedrückende Stille brach. Jack sah zu ihr rüber. „Das sind gute Fragen, ich finde wir sollten versuchen darauf Antworten zu finden. Martin, geht es dir wieder besser?" Jack sah Martin in die Augen, er machte sich schon ein wenig Sorgen um ihn, er war sehr nahe an einem Schock gewesen, was man ja auch verstehen konnte.

Martin sah auf und nickte, jetzt wo er Danny in den Armen halten konnte und spüren konnte, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihm war, war auch alles wieder in Ordnung mit ihm.

„O.k. könnt ihr mir sagen wer so was euch antun würde? Erst die Fotos und das Video und nun das." Jack deutete in ihre Richtung. Danny und Martin hatten sich voneinander gelöst und kehrten zu ihrer Professionalität zurück. Leider wussten sie nicht wo sie anfangen sollten, keiner konnte sich erklären warum man ihnen das antat.

Vivian, die auch immer noch in Jacks Büro war fragte um welches Video und Fotos es ging. Sie hatten vergessen das Vivian ja gar nicht auf dem neusten Stand war. Jack setzte Vivian schnell ins Bild und Martin war froh, dass sie weder das Video noch die Fotos dabei hatten. Er vertraute Vivian, das stand außer Frage, aber irgendwie wollte er auch nicht, das Vivian sah was er und Danny im Bett machten. Mit Danny in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Schlafzimmers war ihm nichts unangenehm, aber es musste ja nicht jeder wissen was sie miteinander machten, wenn sie alleine waren. Jack fragte gerade ob es jemanden aus einem alten Fall sein könnte, an denen sie beide gearbeitet hatten, der ihnen das antat. Martin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah leicht erschrocken zu Jack rüber. Alle fragten sich dasselbe, aber keiner kam zu einem Ergebnis, bis Jack meinte das sie jetzt die alten Fälle durchgehen würden an denen Danny und Martin gemeinsam gearbeitet hatten.

Nun saßen sie schon Stunden am großen Tisch vor all den Akten und hatten noch immer nichts vorzuweisen. Die Fälle, die gut ausgegangen waren, in denen sie das Opfer rechtzeitig finden konnten, hatten sie gleich beiseite gelegt. Sie gingen von Rache als Motive aus und ein Opfer das sie rechtzeitig gefunden hatten, dessen Familie, war wohl kaum auf Rache aus.

Die beiden Frauen kümmerten sich um denn anderen Fall und die beiden Jungs um ihren in eigener Sache. Vivian meinte zu Jack, das sie und Sam das auch alleine schaffen würden und außerdem gingen sie in der Zwischenzeit davon aus, das der Typ in ihrem Fall, nur mal kurz „Zigaretten holen" gegangen war, sie hatten schon eine genaue Vorstellung wo sie ihn finden würden. Jack sah zu denn Jungs rüber und konnte sehen wie Martin sich die Stirn massierte, er bekam gerade Kopfschmerzen und Danny taten die Schultern weh.

Kein Wunder, das sie so verspannt waren, in der letzten Zeit waren den Beiden Dinge passiert, über die sich jeder Sorgen machen würde, wenn sie doch nur schon wüssten woher der ganze Stress kam, dann wüssten sie auch wo sie ansetzen sollten, aber so tappten sie im dunklen. Vivian und Sam waren losgefahren um ihren Verschwundenen „Zigaretten hohler" einzufangen. Eine Stunde später waren sie wieder da, sie hatten ihren Typ gefunden und auch gleich mitgebracht. Jetzt saßen sie im Verhörraum und redeten mit ihm. Seine Freundin, die ihn vermisst gemeldet hatte, lief aufgeregt im Gang hin und her. Jack schickte Martin und Danny nach Hause, es war schon späht und sie konnten auch noch Morgen weiter suchen.

Gleich nachdem Sie zu Hause ankamen, ging Martin ins Bad und holte sich eine Kopfschmerztablette, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam fing er an Dannys Schultern sanft zu massieren, was Danny ein zustimmendes knurren entlockte. Danny drehte sich um und konnte in Martins Augen denn ganzen Schrecken sehen dem er heute ausgesetzt war. „Ich weiß nicht wer das sein könnte der uns so was antut", flüsterte Danny Martin ins Ohr. „Ich auch nicht, ich habe schon die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, aber mir fällt niemand ein den wir so sehr verärgert haben könnten. Danny schlang seine Arme um Martins Taille und zog ihn an sich, für einen sanften Kuss. Als sie den Kuss brachen murmelte Martin an Dannys Hals, dass er noch nie so große Angst um ihn hatte und dass er das nicht noch mal erleben möchte.

Sie gingen früh ins Bett, da die Aufregung des heutigen Tages doch sehr an ihren Nerven gezerrt hatte. Martin schlief schnell ein, mit einem Arm um Dannys Taille geschlungen. Danny liebte es, dass Martin seit sie zusammen waren, immer am liebsten so einschlief, ganz dicht an ihn gekuschelt. Danny streichelte noch mal über Martins warmen Körper und schlief, dann auch ein.

Mitten in der Nacht, so gegen zwei Uhr, wurde ihre Wohnungstür ganz leise aufgeschlossen und zwei Männer, betraten mit umsichtigen Bewegungen, ihre Wohnung. Sie schlichen ins Schlafzimmer und brachten sich in Position. Der jüngere der beiden Männer stellte sich an Martins Bettseite und der ältere an Dannys. Mit Abscheu in ihren Augen, sahen sie einen kurzen Augenblick hinunter auf die beiden schlafenden, aneinander gekuschelten Männer. Mit schon 100-mal geübten Handgriffen zerrten sie die Beiden schlafenden auseinander, verklebten ihnen mit Klebeband die Augen und Martin auch den Mund, dann kamen die Hände und Füße dran. Es ging alles blitzschnell, so das Danny und Martin, die aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden, gar nicht in der Large waren so schnell zu reagieren.

Danny schreckte davon auf, dass er brutal aus Martins Umarmung gerissen wurde. Kurz bevor ihm die Augen verklebt wurden, nahm er noch Bewegung war, er rief nach Martin, doch er bekam nur unterdrückte Laute als Antwort. Martin versuchte um sich zu treten was ihm nur einen Schlag ins Gesicht einbrachte und kurz darauf war er komplett gefesselt so, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Er hörte Danny nach ihm rufen, aber er konnte ihm nicht Antworten denn sein Angreifer hatte ihm irgendwas in den Mund gestopft und mit einem Klebeband fixiert.

Danny hörte den Schlag der Martin ins Gesicht traf und sein gepresstes aufstöhnen, es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, dass er Martin nicht sehen konnte. Martin versuchte, nachdem er sich jetzt nur noch eingeschränkt bewegen konnte, auf Geräusche die von Danny ausgingen zu hören. Immer wieder rief Danny nach ihm, er hatte große Angst um ihn. Zwischendurch horchte Danny nach den Geräuschen die um sie herum waren. Er konnte zwei Angreifer ausmachen, wobei der eine sich fast ausschließlich um Martin kümmerte.

Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl nichts sehen zu können und doch zu wissen, dass da jemand fremdes in ihrem Schlafzimmer war der ihnen nicht freundlich gesonnen war.

Danny konnte hören, dass der Typ der sich um Martin kümmerte, gerade irgendwas mit ihm gemacht haben musste denn er atmete einmal scharf ein. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe, er hat euch nichts getan!" Martin konnte in Dannys Stimme Wut und auch Angst hören. Danny hörte sich so an wie er sich fühlte.

Der Kerl hatte gerade den Bund seiner Boxershorts angehoben und ihm in die Hose gesehen. Nun kam noch eine neue Angst für Martin dazu, er wusste nicht was die beiden Kerle noch so alles mit ihnen vor hatten.

Sie lagen gefesselt und ohne Decke auf ihrem Bett und obwohl sie mit ihren Boxershorts bekleidet waren kamen sie sich doch nackt vor, so hilflos wie sie waren.

Martin wünschte sich das er wenigstens Danny sehen könnte, es machte ihm Angst, das er nicht sehen konnte ob es Danny gut ging.

Der jüngere der Beiden flüsterte Martin „ihr schwulen Schweine" ins Ohr, bei den Worten verkrampfte Martin sich.

Der ältere hockte sich neben Dannys Ohr und sprach leise mit ihm. „Weißt du warum wir dir diese Lektion erteilen müssen?" Danny hatte keine Ahnung und das sagte er auch. „Ohne deine infame Lüge hätte meine Frau und unsere kleine Tochter heute noch leben können, nur wegen dir sind sie tot. Wir werden dir jetzt nehmen was dir das Liebste ist, damit du weißt wie das ist." Mit diesen Worten verklebte er auch Dannys Mund und entfernte sich von ihm. Danny, der Martin immer noch nicht sehen konnte geriet fast in Panik. Immer wieder versuchte er trotz seines verklebten Mundes Martins Namen zu rufen. Das Liebste was er hatte war Martin und leider schienen das auch ihre Angreifer zu wissen, denn er konnte hören wie der Mann der auf seiner Seite gestanden hatte zu Martins Seite rüber ging.

Danny versuchte zu schreien, ihnen zu sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat und dass sie Martin nichts antun sollten, aber es kamen nur unterdrückte Laute heraus. Er hörte Martin leise stöhnen, dann einen dumpfen Schlag, gefolgt von Martins gedämpften Schmerzensschrei und dann nichts mehr. Danny wurde leise er versuchte Martin zu hören, irgendwas von ihm, aber er hörte nichts mehr, es war so leise das Danny in Panik geriet. Er versuchte nach ihm zu rufen immer wieder, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Danny war so damit beschäftigt nach Martin zu rufen das er beinahe nicht mitbekam das ihre Angreifer die Wohnung verließen und die Tür ins Schloss zogen.

Danny versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber sein eigenes Herz schlug so laut das er nichts anderes mehr hören konnte. Schnell versuchte er seine Fesseln zu lösen. Nur gut, dass ihre Peiniger ihre Hände vor ihren Bauch gefesselt hatten, das gab Danny wenigstens die Chance sich zu befreien.

Zuerst zog er das Klebeband von seinen Augen und sah zu Martin rüber. Martin lag ganz ruhig da, er bewegte sich nicht. Schnell befreite Danny seinen Mund und rief wieder nach Martin, aber Martin rührte sich nicht. Danny hatte große Angst, dass Martin tot wäre und fing an mit den Zähnen an der kleinen Lasche die an seinen Handfesseln umgeknickt war zu ziehen. Nach ein paar Versuchen, schaffte er es seine Hände und Füße von den Fesseln zu befreien.

Er sprang auf und lief zu Martins Bettseite rüber, dort hockte er sich vor ihm. Er traute sich nicht an Martins Hals nach seinem Puls zu tasten, er hatte Angst, dass er keinen fühlen würde und das er damit wissen würde, dass Martin tot wäre. Dann überwand er sich doch und tastete nach dem Puls. Er hielt denn Atem an und plötzlich fühlte er was. Danny war ganz erleichtert der Puls war regelmäßig und stark, nun sah er auch das Martin atmete. Schnell zog er das Klebeband von seinem Mund und holte das Tuch das der eine Kerl ihm in den Mund gestopft hatte heraus. Danny war so aufgeregt, dass er gar nicht das Chloroform gerochen hatte, jetzt konnte er es riechen. Vorsichtig befreite er Martins Augen, Hände und Füße. Danny strich über Martins Körper, er musste einfach sehen ob er verletzt war, aber er konnte, außer einem dunkler werdenden blauen Fleck, auf seiner Brust, keine weiteren Verletzungen sehen. Er streichelte über Martins Wange und flüsterte seinen Namen, langsam kam Martin wieder zu sich und öffnete seine Augen.

Erschrocken versuchte Martin von Danny wegzukommen und stammelte ein „nein". „Martin, ich bin es, ich bin es. Es ist alles in Ordnung, beruhige dich." Kurz darauf erkannte Martin Danny wieder und umarmte ihn, auch Danny schlang seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn ganz fest. Danny wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, was hatten sie beide für eine Angst ausgestanden.

Plötzlich schob Martin Danny von sich und sprang aus dem Bett. „Was ist los, wo willst du hin?" „Ich werde keine Sekunde länger in dieser Wohnung bleiben, ich will nur noch hier weg." „Warte!" „Nein, ich will nicht warten." Danny ging zu Martin der schon dabei war sich seine Sachen zu schnappen und ins Badezimmer wollte, er hielt ihn am Arm zurück und zog ihn an sich.

„Warte, wir werden hier verschwinden, aber zuerst rufen wir Jack an." Martin zögerte kurz willigte dann aber ein. „O.k., aber ich werde nicht länger hier bleiben als nötig." „Das ist in Ordnung, ich rufe Jack an und dann ziehe ich mich an, aber zuerst will ich dich noch mal in den Arm nehmen." Martin drehte sich zu Danny um und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen. „Ich habe geglaubt, dass die Kerle dich getötet haben, ich konnte dich mit einmal nicht mehr hören, ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass du tot bist, das war furchtbar", flüsterte Danny Martin ins Ohr.

„Wer waren diese Kerle bloß und was meinte der eine damit, dass du gelogen hast weswegen eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen gestorben sind? Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, dass sie dir was antun würden, ich konnte dich nicht sehen und ich konnte dich nicht fragen wie es dir geht, so was will ich nie wieder erleben müssen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube das es mit einem alten Fall zutun hat der vor deiner Zeit in unserer Abteilung liegt. Ich rufe jetzt Jack an und wenn er hier ist sehen wir weiter, O.k.?" Martin nickte und ging ins Bad um sich anzuziehen.

Jack kam so schnell er konnte, er sah in ihren Augen wie viel schreckliches die Beiden in dieser Nacht durchmachen mussten. Danny erzählte Jack alles von ihren nächtlichen Besuchern, Martin war viel zu aufgeregt, er konnte nicht stillsitzen er lief die ganze Zeit nervös durchs Wohnzimmer, bis Danny ihn am Arm packte und mit sich auf die Coach zog.

Jack hörte ruhig zu was Danny ihm über die Angreifer erzählen konnte, Martin ließ nur gelegentlich ein paar Anmerkungen fallen, dann hielt er es auf der Coach nicht mehr aus und setzte seine unstete Wanderung fort.

Jack fiel es als erstes ein wer es sein könnte, der ihnen das antat. „Danny erinnerst du dich noch an die Familie Anderson?" Danny dachte kurz nach, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Ja, Vater Mutter und zwei Kinder. Die Mutter hat das jüngere Kind, ein Mädchen, mit in den Tot gerissen. Die Mutter war Krank sie hatte Schizophrenie." „Ja genau wir sind nicht mehr rechtzeitig gekommen und der Vater hat es uns anhängen wollen das seine Frau und Tochter nun tot waren, das heißt er wollte dir das ganz besonders anhängen. Wir haben das als einen Ausdruck von Schmerz interpretiert und uns keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht."

Martin war mitten im Zimmer stehen geblieben und hörte den Beiden zu, wie sie über den alten Fall sprachen der vor seiner Zeit in Jacks Abteilung lag. Jack versprach gleich morgen früh die Akte herauszusuchen.

„Was wollt ihr jetzt machen?" „Wir werden für ein paar Nächte, bis sich alles geklärt hat, in ein Hotel ziehen." Martin nickt zustimmend, er hatte sich so weit beruhigt das er sich zu den Anderen setzen konnte.

Jack sah sie an und meinte das sie jetzt ins Hotel fahren sollten, um noch ein wenig Schlaf zu erhalten und Morgen so gegen Mittag ins Büro zukommen. Mit diesem Plan waren beide einverstanden. Jack verabschiedete sich und beide bedankten sich noch bei ihm für sein schnelles vorbeikommen.

Nachdem Jack weg war schnappte Martin sich ihre beiden Taschen und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür als Danny ihn noch mal in seine Arme zog.

Sie fanden ein kleines Hotel das preisgünstige Zimmer hatte. Martin meldete sie an der Rezeption an während Danny schon mal ein wenig Eis besorgte.

Kurz vor fünf Uhr in der früh lagen sie endlich wieder im Bett. Danny kam mit, in einem Handtuch eingewickeltes Eis, zu Martin und legte es ihm auf die Brust. Der blaue Fleck den Martin davon getragen hatte war schon deutlich dunkler geworden, Martin zuckte ein klein wenig als Danny das Eis auf ihn legte, aber er war doch froh das Danny an ihn gedacht hatte.

Danny küsste ihn, es tat ihm leid was Martin wegen ihm alles mitmachen musste. Martin stand noch mal auf, um nachzusehen ob sie auch wirklich die Tür abgeschlossen hatten.

Als er dann wieder ins Bett kam zog Danny ihn in seine Arme und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr das sie jetzt wieder in Sicherheit waren und er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müsste. Martin nickte kuschelte sich ganz dich an Danny und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss bevor sie einschlafen würden. Doch Danny konnte spüren, dass Martin nicht wirklich entspannt war und auch er fühlte sich nicht wirklich sicher und wohl. Doch die ganze Aufregung in der Nacht, forderte seinen Tribut und sie schliefen ein.

Gleich als sie im Büro ankamen rief Jack sie zu sich, er hatte wie versprochen die Akte rausgesucht. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Akte durch und frischten ihr Gedächtnis auf. Martin hörte still zu da er nicht wirklich wusste worum es in diesem Fall ging.

Nachdem Martin nun auch über den alten Fall bescheid wusste machten sie sich daran ihre Beiden Angreifer aufzuspüren. In der Akte stand, dass der Vater der Familie nach dem Tot seiner Frau und Tochter in eine Anstalt eingewiesen wurde. Das Ganze ging ihm so nahe das er einen schweren Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt.

Der damals 15 jährige Sohn kam in ein Heim bis zu seinem 18. Geburtstag. Martin rief bei der Nervenheilanstalt an wo er erfuhr das Frank Anderson vor zwei Wochen entlassen wurde. Danny erkundigte sich bei dem Heim, wo der Sohn untergebracht war, nach der neuen Adresse von Kevin Anderson.

Danny und Martin machten sich fertig um zu der Wohnung von Kevin Anderson zu fahren, als Jack aus seinem Büro kam. „Wo wollt ihr zwei, denn hin?" Martin antwortete als erster und brachte Danny damit dazu ihm in die Rippen zu stupsen.

„Nein, ihr bleibt hier oder dachtet ihr wirklich, dass ich euch zu euren potenziellen Angreifer schicke? Vivian und Sam werden gehen und nach dem Jungen sehen. Habt ihr mich verstanden?" Jack sah beiden in die Augen und wartete ein nicken ab, bevor er wieder in sein Büro ging.

„Oh, man Martin." Danny sah Martin an und stöhnte. „Tut mir Leid ich bin es nicht gewohnt Jack anzulügen." „Nun brauchst du auch nicht mehr rot zu werden." Danny nahm Martins Hand und drückte sie leicht. Beide gingen zurück zu ihren Schreibtischen.

Danny hasste es untätig herumzusitzen und die ganze Arbeit seien Kollegen zu überlassen, er wollte die Kerle verhaften die ihnen das angetan hatten und er wusste, dass es Martin genauso ging.

Die beiden Frauen machten sich auf den Weg, aber nicht ohne sich ein paar Cops mitzunehmen. Jack hatte darauf bestanden, da sie nicht wussten wie gefährlich Vater und Sohn waren.

Als Vivian und Sam wiederkamen, hatten sie den Sohn im Schlepptau, der Vater war ihnen leider durch die Lappen gegangen. Sie führten Kevin gleich ins Verhörzimmer, wo Jack schon auf sie wartete.

„Setz dich." Jack deutete auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Kevin setzte sich sah Jack aber herausfordernd an. Martin stand hinter der Spiegelscheibe und sah mit finsterem Blick auf den jungen Mann herunter. Danny lief leicht aufgebracht hinter Martin hin und her. Jack hatte ihnen nicht erlaubt bei dem Verhör anwesend zu sein, da er dachte, dass sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben würden. Sam stand bei ihnen hinter der Scheibe, um auf sie acht zu geben, Jack hatte sie darum gebeten.

Martin streckte eine Hand aus und machte die Gegensprechanlage an, so konnten sie dem Verhör folgen. Danny blieb dicht hinter Martin stehen.

Der junge Mann sagte gerade, dass Agent Taylor doch selber Schuld hatte, dass ihm und seinem Freund das passiert wäre. Das Wort „Freund" sprach er sehr verächtlich aus, als ob er sich Ekeln würde. Er sagte auch noch, dass es sehr unnatürlich wäre was die Beiden miteinander machten.

Danny konnte sehen, dass Martin rot anlief, denn er wusste, dass der Junge wahrscheinlich das Video gesehen hatte, das sein Vater von ihnen gemacht hatte.

Obwohl Martin wusste, dass es in Ordnung war, was sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer miteinander machten, schämte er sich doch, dass jetzt der junge Mann und sein Vater darüber bescheid wussten.

Danny streichelte kleine Kreise auf Martins Rücken, es war ihm auch ein wenig unangenehm das jemand darüber bescheid wusste was sie zu Hause, bei sich im Bett machten, aber es war ihm auch egal, denn sie machten nichts verbotenes. Sie waren zwei Erwachsene und wenn sie es beide wollten, dann war es in Ordnung. Und Danny wusste, dass Martin es auch wollte, es sogar liebte.

Der Junge Mann taute langsam auf, denn er fing an Jack zu vertrauen und wollte ihm alles erzählen. Leider stellte es sich schnell heraus, dass der Junge nicht alle Informationen hatte.

Alles was er wusste war, das seine Mutter und seine kleine Schwester noch Leben könnten, hätte Danny seiner Mutter nicht die Lüge vom Fremdgehen seines Vaters erzählt. Dann hätte sie nicht die kleine Lisa genommen und wäre auch nicht mit ihr ins Wasser gegangen.

„Wissen ihre Leute denn nicht das Lügen eine Sünde ist?" „Doch das wissen meine Leute, aber auch Fremdgehen ist eine Sünde, oder nicht?" „Ja, das ist auch eine Sünde, aber mein Vater ist nie Fremd gegangen das hätte er nie gemacht, er liebte nämlich seine Familie."

„Agent Taylor hat nicht gelogen. Ihr Vater ist Fremd gegangen und Agent Taylor hat es ihrer Mutter auch nicht gesagt, weil er ihre Familie kaputt machen wollte, sondern, weil es zu unseren Aufgaben gehört den Hintergrund zu überprüfen und dabei haben wir heraus bekommen das ihr Vater eine Geliebte hatte."

Kevin sprang mit einem Ruck auf und stieß dabei den Stuhl um auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte.

Jack erschrak zwar kurz hatte sich aber gleich wieder im Griff. „Setz dich wieder hin!" Kevin war zu aufgebracht, um der Aufforderung nachzukommen, er lief ganz aufgeregt im Verhörzimmer auf und ab, wobei er immer wieder vor sich hin brabbelte: Was ihnen den einfallen würde seinen Vater zweier Sünden zu beschuldigen.

Jack beschloss dem jungen Mann ein wenig Zeit zu geben um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er rief einen anderen Agent zu sich, der auf Kevin aufpassen sollte, während er sich mit seinen Leuten in seinem Büro besprechen würde.

Als sie alle in Jacks Büro waren, sprach Martin aus was den Anderen auch schon aufgefallen war. „Kommt euch Kevin Anderson nicht ein wenig zurückgeblieben und tief Religiös vor?" Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Ich glaube er war die Stimme am Telefon die mir sagte, dass ich in die Gerichtsmedizin kommen sollte."

Jack, Danny und Vivian starten Martin ungläubig an und Sam verstand gar nichts da sie nicht im Büro war als Martin dachte, dass Danny tot wäre. „Bist du dir sicher Martin." „Ich weiß nicht, es ging ja alles so schnell, aber ich denke schon das, dass die Stimme war."

Jack sah sie alle an und meinte: „Dann wollen wir Kevin mal fragen warum er Martin was vorgelogen hat."

Jack ging mit Vivian zurück ins Verhörzimmer. Kevin sah auf, als sie herein kamen, er hatte sich wieder beruhigt und saß auf seinem Stuhl. Jack dankte dem Agent und schickte ihn vor die Tür.

Danny und Martin bezogen ihren Beobachtungsposten vor der Spiegelscheibe. Jack setzte sich Kevin gegenüber und sah ihn einen Augenblick lang nur an. „Kevin, wir haben doch vorhin über das Lügen gesprochen und sie sagten mir, dass das eine Sünde wäre.

Warum haben sie dann Agent Fitzgerald am Telefon erzählt das Agent Taylor tot wäre? Das war dann ja auch eine Lüge, also warum haben sie gelogen?"

„Ich habe Agent Fitzgerald nicht erzählt das Agent Taylor tot ist, ich dachte, dass ich Agent Taylor am Telefon haben würde, denn ich sollte ihm sagen, dass sein Freund tot ist, ich kannte Agent Fitzgeralds Namen ja da noch gar nicht." „Warum sollten sie Agent Taylor sagen, dass sein Freund tot ist?"

„Mein Dad hat gesagt, dass Agent Taylor eine Lektion braucht und dass ich am Telefon so tun soll, als ob ich von dem Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut wäre und dass wir einen männlichen Agent hier hätten." „Aber warum wollte ihr Vater, dass sie das Agent Taylor erzählen?" „Dad sagte das Agent Taylor das gleiche durchmachen soll wie er durchmachen musste, als er diesen Anruf bekam, das Mom und meine kleine Schwester tot waren.

Eigentlich war es ja alles ganz anders geplant."

Jack stellte keine weiteren Fragen mehr, denn der junge Mann wollte nun alles sich von der Seele reden und Jack sah keinen Grund ihn daran zu hindern, also schwieg er.

Hinter der Scheibe schnaubte Danny verächtlich und meinte zu Martin: „Ich sollte über deinen Tot zusammenbrechen, diese Schweine." Martin drehte sich zu Danny um, sah ihm in die Augen, legte ihm schweigend seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht zusammen.

Martin konnte mit nur einem Blick seiner schönen blauen Augen Danny seine ganze Liebe übermitteln. Danny hätte Martin jetzt gerne geküsst, aber sie waren ja bei der Arbeit und da hielten sie ihr Liebesleben, auch wenn ihre Kollegen bescheid wussten, raus.

Nach einem Dreißig minütigen Verhör waren sie nicht wirklich viel weiter, Kevin wusste nur soviel was sein Vater ihm sagte. Alles was sie jetzt wussten war, das Frank Anderson Danny für den Tot seiner Frau und Tochter verantwortlich machte.

Frank war auf Rache aus, er wollte Danny leiden sehen, er wollte ihm wegnehmen was er liebte. Alles was Danny liebte war Martin und das machte ihm Angst.

Keiner wusste wie weit Frank zugehen bereit war. Würde er so weit gehen, dass er versuchen würde Martin zu töten? Sie wussten nicht wo Frank war und sein Sohn, wusste es auch nicht.

Es war schon spät und man konnte bei Danny und Martin sehen, das sie in der Nacht zuvor, nur wenig Schlaf bekommen hatten, also schickte sie Jack in ihr Hotel um sich auszuschlafen.

Beide waren sie nervös, Martin, weil er sich, seit dem nächtlichen Angriff, nicht mehr sicher fühlte und Danny, weil er sich Sorgen um Martins Sicherheit machte und doch schliefen sie schnell ein, dicht aneinander gekuschelt.

Dann so um kurz vor eins in der Nacht schreckte Martin auf, er glaubte das jemand im Zimmer wäre. Danny bekam es sofort mit, als Martin aufstand und zur Tür ging, um sie zu überprüfen.

„Martin, was ist los? Komm wieder ins Bett." „Ich dachte es wäre jemand im Zimmer." „Da ist niemand, komm wieder her Liebling."

Martin kletterte zu Danny ins Bett und wurde gleich in seine Arme gezogen. Danny, küsste Martin auf seinen Nacken und streichelte über seinen schönen flachen Bauch, dann rutschte er ein wenig tiefer schob seine Hand in Martins Boxershorts und kraulte durch die kleinen Haare, doch anstatt sich zu entspannen verkrampfte Martin sich, Danny spürte es sofort das er sich nicht sicher genug für ein kuscheln und mehr fühlte. Martin stammelte ein: „Tut mir leid." „Ist in Ordnung", meinte Danny und küsste ihn auf die Schulter.

Martin kuschelte sich in Dannys Arme und versuchte sich zu entspannen. „Versuch wieder einzuschlafen, ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch." Es dauerte nicht lange da schliefen beide wieder. Doch leider bewegte sich Danny im Schlaf und Martin schreckte wieder hoch.

Am nächsten Morgen sah man Martin an das er nicht wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen war, aber auch Danny wurde zweimal von Martin geweckt und man sah es auch ihm an.

Vivian und Sam fuhren noch mal zu Kevins Wohnung um nachzusehen ob der Vater in der Zwischenzeit dort aufgetaucht war. Danny und Martin machten sich auf den Weg zu dem alten Haus der Familie Anderson um dort nach Hinweisen zu suchen, wo der Vater sein könnte.

Das Haus der Familie war seid Jahren unbewohnt, die Fenster mit Brettern vernagelt. Sie betraten das Haus mit gezogenen Waffen und sahen sich vorsichtig um.

Danny sah sich gerade im Wohnzimmer um und Martin einen Raum weiter in der Küche. Danny meldete, dass das Wohnzimmer sicher wäre, bekam aber von Martin keine Antwort. Als er um die Ecke in die Küche kam stand Martin mit einem wütendem Frank Anderson hinter ihm in der Mitte der Küche.

Frank hielt Martin ein spitzes Messer an den Hals und forderte Danny auf seine Waffe fallen zulassen.

Danny sah in Martins erschrockene Augen und weigerte sich seine Waffe fallen zu lassen. Martins Waffe lag drei Meter vor ihm auf dem Fußboden.

„Agent Taylor sie lassen jetzt sofort ihre Waffe fallen oder ich werde Agent Fitzgerald mehr antun als nur das hier."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er das Messer an Martins Hals und kurz darauf konnte Danny Blut an Martins Hals herunter laufen sehen. Martin, schloss seine Augen und atmete zischend ein.

Nun ließ Danny doch seine Waffe fallen er wollte nicht das Frank Martin noch weiter verletzte.

„Frank, lassen sie Agent Fitzgerald gehen, so kommen wir doch nicht weiter." „Nein, ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen, ich werde ihn töten.

Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt das ich ihnen auch das liebste nehmen werde, so wie sie mir das liebste genommen haben und wie ich gesehen habe ist Agent Fitzgerald das liebste was sie haben, obwohl ich nicht verstehen kann wie sie einen Mann lieben können, das ist doch pervers. Erklären sie mir doch was sie für diesen Mann empfinden, vielleicht lasse ich ihn dann gehen."

Danny sah in Martins Augen und wusste nicht was er Frank erzählen sollte, er hatte Angst das, wenn er ihm erzählen würde wie sehr er Martin liebte und auch brauchte, das Frank ihn vor lauter Boshaftigkeit und auch Rache sofort töten würde. Stattdessen sagte er, dass Frank doch das Messer weglegen sollte, dann könnten sie alle in Ruhe über dieses Thema reden. „Da gibt es nichts zu bereden, sie hätten meiner Frau nichts von meiner Geliebten sagen sollen, das brauchte sie nicht zu wissen.

Nein, ich werde ihnen sagen was ich machen werde, ich werde zuerst ihren schwulen Freund töten und dann töte ich sie Agent Taylor."

Mit einmal änderte sich der Ausdruck in Martins Augen, wo vorher Schrecken war, war jetzt Wut.

Und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Martin griff nach der Hand mit dem Messer bog sie nach außen und damit weg von seinem Hals, dann rammte er Frank seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite und wirbelte herum.

Frank, der sich erschrocken hatte, ließ vor Schreck das Messer fallen. Martin flippte völlig aus.

Mit seinen Fäusten schlug er auf Frank ein, dabei schlug er einmal daneben und traf die Wand, aber das merkte er gar nicht, so außer sich war er.

Danny brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu reagieren, damit hatte er einfach nicht gerechnet. Schnell hob er seine Waffe auf und steckte sie ins Holster zurück, dann nahm er Martins und schob sie in seinen Hosenbund.

„Martin es reicht, lass ihn los!"

Danny zerrte Martin von Frank herunter, legte Frank Handschellen an und gab ihm ein Taschentuch in die Hand, damit er sich seine blutende Nase abwischen konnte, dann drehte er sich zu Martin um.

Martin, stand mit geballten Fäusten und vor Wut zitternd vor ihm. „Martin sieh mich an, öffne deine Faust."

Er konnte seine Muskeln einfach nicht entspannen, seine Fäuste waren so fest zusammengeballt das die Knöcheln weis hervortraten.

Danny sah Martin in die Augen nahm vorsichtig seine Hand in seine eigene und streichelte leicht darüber.

Martin versuchte sich zu entspannen und seine Hand zu öffnen, als er es endlich geschafft hatte merkte er schnell, dass er sich wohl, als er mit der Faust einmal daneben schlug die Hand gebrochen haben musste, denn sie fing fürchterlich an zu schmerzen. „Ich glaub ich hab mir meine Hand gebrochen, Danny." „Ja, das glaub ich auch.

Komm mit, ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus." Frank sah zu, wie liebevoll die Beiden miteinander umgingen und konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen wie ein Mann einen anderen Mann lieben konnte, das war doch krank.

Doch musste er sich auch eingestehen das man die Liebe spüren konnte die von den Beiden ausging und das es ganz und gar nicht ekelig war.

Im Krankenhaus wurde Martins Hand geröntgt und er bekam einen Gips. Danny rief Jack an um ihn schon mal vorzuwarnen das Martin, als er ausgeflippt war, Frank die Nase gebrochen hatte.

Gleich als Jack im Krankenhaus ankam ging er zu Danny der bei Frank stand, Martin bekam ein Stückchen weiter gerade seinen Gips angelegt und er sah sehr geknickt aus. Jack wusste das es nicht Martins Art war so auszuflippen, er war eher ruhig, aber jetzt musste was passiert sein das das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte.

Kaum waren sie wieder zurück in ihrem Hotelzimmer fing Danny an zu grinsen. „Was ist?" Martin sah Danny irritiert an, seine Hand tat ihm weh und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was es da zu grinsen gab.

„Ich hab dich noch nie so zuschlagen sehen, ich muss sagen, dass mich das richtig anmacht." „Du spinnst doch." „Nein wirklich, es hat mich ganz heiß gemacht."

Danny kam die zwei Schritte auf Martin zu, nahm seine gesunde Hand und führte sie über der Hose an seinen steifen Penis. „Fühlst du es?"

Martin schloss seine Augen, streichelte sachte über Dannys Steifen und drückte ihn leicht zusammen, bis er in seiner Hand zuckte.

Martins Atmung beschleunigte sich und nun nahm Martin auch Dannys Hand, führte sie zu seinem jetzt ebenfalls steifen Penis und sah ihm in die Augen, mit leicht roten Wangen.

Danny zog Martin in seine Arme und küsste ihn sanft, auf weiche Lippen.

Martin versuchte Dannys Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen, was ihm aber leider nicht sogleich gelang, da er mit seiner eingegipsten Hand noch nicht so gut greifen konnte.

Danny streichelte Martin über die Wangen, sah ihm in die Augen, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, knöpfte sein Hemd selber auf und fing dann mit Martins an.

Als Martin mit Dannys Hose weitermachen wollte brummte er frustriert, denn seine gebrochene Hand hinderte ihn hartnäckig daran Danny auszuziehen.

Da er es nicht schaffte Danny auszuziehen, fing er an über seine Brust zu küssen, das konnte er wenigstens, dafür brauchte er keine Hände.

Danny lächelte, öffnete seine Hose, zog sie aus und schlüpfte auch schon mal aus seinen Boxershorts, danach war Martin an der Reihe.

Martin ließ sich bereitwillig beim öffnen seiner Hose von Danny helfen, er war sich sicher das er auch bei seinem eigenem Hosenknopf Probleme haben würde. Bevor Danny Martins Hose auszog glitt er noch mit seiner Hand in die Hose und streichelte über Martins Steifen. Martin stöhnte leise an der Berührung auf.

Als Danny Martins Boxershorts endlich ausgezogen hatte, forderte er ihn auf, sich aufs Bett zu legen. „Komm lass dich von mir verwöhnen." „Ich will dich aber auch streicheln." „Das kannst du ja auch, aber lass mich die Führung übernehmen." „O.k.", nickte Martin.

Er krabbelte unbeholfen aufs Bett und legte sich auf den Rücken. Danny kam zu Martin aufs Bett gekrochen und küsste von seiner Wade über das Knie eine Spur seinen Körper hinauf. Er setzte einen Kuss auf jede Leiste und küsste dann zur Mitte von Martins Eiern. Martin schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf in die Kissen fallen, als Danny seinen ersten Tropfen von der Spitze leckte.

Als Danny dann auch noch seine Lippen über Martins Penis gleiten ließ, wölbte sich Martin ihm stöhnend entgegen.

Danny konnte sehen das Martin es schon fast nicht mehr aushalten konnte, wenn er nicht bald anfangen würde wäre es zu ende bevor es richtig angefangen hätte, also griff er in die Schublade des Nachttisches, um schon mal das Gleitgel zu holen.

Martin hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen als Danny seine Finger mit Gleitgel beschichtete. Er öffnete sie als er spürte, dass Danny mit einem Finger in ihn eindringen wollte und entspannte sich.

Martin stöhnte Dannys Namen, als sein Finger in ihm eindrang und er verbreiterte seine Beine für mehr. Er schloss wieder seine Augen, um nur noch zu fühlen.

Danny ließ einen zweiten Finger in Martin gleiten, doch Martin war schon so weit, das er beinahe gekommen wäre, also entfernte Danny seine Finger wieder um sie durch seinen Penis zu ersetzen.

Martin wimmerte am Verlust, schnell brachte Danny sich in Position und drang mit einem schnellen Schub in Martin ein.

Danny wusste das es für Martin ein brennen bedeutete, aber er wusste auch das Martin es nicht anders wollte, außerdem wäre er nicht fähig gewesen langsam in Martin zu gleiten, denn auch er war schon sehr weit.

Martin quittierte Dannys schnelles eindringen mit einem zischendem Laut. „Tut mir leid." „Ist in Ordnung", war alles was Martin stöhnend hervorbrachte. Danny wollte Martin die Gelegenheit geben sich auf ihn einzustellen, doch Martin war zu ungeduldig. „Bitte Danny, nicht aufhören."

Das ließ Danny sich nicht zweimal sagen, also fing er an sich zu bewegen. Martin bildete diese Töne, tief in seinem Hals, die Danny so sehr liebte, als er diese hörte wurde er schneller. Seine Stöße wurden immer fester und bei jedem Stoß kam Danny an Martins Prostata.

Danny wollte warten bis Martin so Weit war, doch lange musste er nicht warten, denn Martin hielt es nicht lange aus das seine Prostata mit jedem Stoß stimuliert wurde und er kam mit einem lauten aufstöhnen.

Danny sah Martin ins Gesicht während er kam, er liebte es Martin zuzusehen, wenn er kam.

Nun brauchte Danny sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam kurze Zeit später in Martin.

Danny legte sich für einen Augenblick auf Martin bis sein Körper aufhörte zu zittern, danach glitt er aus Martin und legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Ist alles O.k. mit dir?", wollte Danny noch von Martin wissen bevor er ihm ein Kissen unter seinem Gipsarm legte. „Ja, ich bin in Ordnung." Martin schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.

Danny sah traurig auf Martins Gips und streichelte sachte darüber. Martin machte die Augen auf sah Danny ernst an und meinte dann: „Ich werde nicht in unsere alte Wohnung zurückgehen."

„O.k." War alles was Danny dazu sagte, er wusste, dass es Martin todernst damit war und auch er wollte nicht in ihre Wohnung zurück.

Es war gar nicht so leicht in New York eine neue Wohnung zu finden die man dann auch noch bezahlen konnte und außerdem wollten sie ja auch weiterhin zusammenwohnen.

Doch schließlich fanden sie ein neues Apartment das ihnen Beiden zusagte. Das erste was Martin in der neuen Wohnung tat war ein extra Schloss an der Tür anzubringen. Danny ließ ihn gewähren, denn er wusste, dass Martin nur so wieder Ruhig schlafen konnte.

Ende


End file.
